Ciega
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Tengo miedo a estar sola, tengo miedo no verte nunca más…es curioso pues no te pude solo sentir…. ¿De qué sirve una kunoichi ciega? ¿De qué sirve una novia ciega? ¿Cómo se podría fijar en mí? Solo le daba pena, fui tonta al creer que me amo. Él solo hacia caridad hacia a mi- One-Shot-SasuHina-Adaptación Kiss- Beacuse im a girl & Mago de Oz-Desde mi cielo- Feliz cumpleaños JenSc


Hola, bueno espero que les guste este one-Shot , está basado en la canción y video KISS - Because Im A Girl , no es un plagio es una adaptación.

**Que tengan buena lectura.**

**ESTE FANFIC ESTA DEDICADO PARA JENSCHIFFER,POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO AMIGA.**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciega.**

Tengo miedo a estar sola, tengo miedo no verte nunca más…es curioso pues no te pude solo sentir…. Pero ahora ya no estas.

Tengo miedo, no me importa quedarme ciega, no quiero volver a ver, porque no te veré.

¿De qué sirve una kunoichi ciega? ¿De qué sirve una novia ciega? ¿Cómo se podría fijar en mí? Solo le daba pena, fui tonta al creer que me amo. Él solo hacia caridad hacia a mí.

Los decepcione a todo al final, lo siento de verdad. Fui muy estúpida al creer que me amo.

Mi debilidad me costó mi Byakugan, los enemigos se apoderaron de la línea de sangre de mi familia, me dolía demasiado. Cuando padre me encontró mi calvario comenzó….

_-¡Como puedes ser tan estúpida! ¡Debías morir antes de dejar que se apoderaran del Byakugan!_

_-L-o siento….-Quería llorar pero mis lastimados ojos no me lo permitían, no podía ver. Solo sentía su gran presencia.-Yo… me duele mucho_

_-¡Calla! ¡No eres digna de ser mi hija! ¡No eres digna de ser una Hyuga! ¡Eres una vergüenza para el clan!_

_-Lo siento….._

_Mis lágrimas saladas aumentaban mi dolor, mis ojos apenas se recuperaban. Se sentía horrible, el desprecio, el dolor y la vergüenza._

_-¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA! ¡NO ERES MAS UNA HYUGA! ¡NO ERES MAS MI HIJA!_

El recuerdo de ese día, provocaba que mis lágrimas se formaran…pero hoy no podía llorar, después de mucho tiempo debería nuevamente, pero no lo vería a él. Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me ilusionaste y luego me abandonaste?

_Sola, tan sola que no pude soportar, quise morir .Desaparecer toda yo, este patético ser…en el que me convertir. Sentada bajo la lluvia de esa horrible noche, te encontré._

_-Hmph , me estorbas_

_No sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente, pero ahora era eso… un estorbo. Una vergüenza para su clan._

_-Lo siento- Me levante con cuidado, sin querer resbale._

_Caía directo al suelo, donde pertenecía…_

_-Hmph- La caída nunca se dio- Hyuga estas más torpe de lo normal._

_-Y-a no so-oy una Hyuga…_

_Esas palabras me dolían, me ardían en el corazón como el fuego negro de Sasuke-kun nada lo extinguiría. Me sentía patética, humillándome ante él, pero no podía contener este dolor. No me sentía tan mal desde el rechazo de Naruto. Este dolor no se comparaba, me falle a mí misma._

_Sentí un brazo debajo de mis piernas y otro rodearme la espalda, sentí como era elevaba desde el suelo._

_-¿Q-ue haces?_

_-Hmph, aquí solo estorbas…_

_No dije nada, solo deje que me llevara con él, ya nada me importaba. Perdí todo, no podía evitar el lamento. Sentía la presencia de más personas, no distinguía el lugar pero había demasiadas personas, no lograba reconocerlos._

_-¡¿Hina-chan, que le paso?!- Esa voz era de Ino-chan- ¡Sakura, Hinata está sangrando en los ojos!_

_-Esta ciega, tengo entendido que fue expulsada de su clan- Sasuke-kun, me trajo a un hospital- Hmph, ¿No tienen una camilla? Esta algo pesada._

Nuevamente me encontraba aquí, en este hospital. A punto de ser operada nuevamente, no creí que volvería ver. Tengo frio, recuerdo esa noche lluviosa que me encontraste… y aun así sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me abandonas ahora que podre verte?

_-Hinata, la operación fue un éxito- Apenas sentía mis sentidos – Pero no podremos restaurar tus ojos, a menos que encontremos un donante que tenga la misma compatibilidad con tus antiguos ojos._

_-Gracias, Tsunade-sama_

_-Hable con Hiashi, me temo que no dará marcha atrás en su decisión y prohibió que algún miembro del clan te donara sus ojos._

_-En-tiendo ._

_Lagrimas caían mojando las vendas en mi ojos, pero ya no había dolor. Solo un gran vacio en mi interior, ya no soy Hinata Hyuga, ni siquiera sé si llamarme a mí misma Hinata._

_-Tendremos que reubicarte.- La hokage quería ayudarme – También necesitaras que alguien te ayude. Descuida yo me encargare de todo._

_-G-racias._

_-Hmph_

_-¿Sasuke-kun?- Pregunte, reconocía con dificultad ese sonido muy de él- G-racias._

_-¿Mejoro?- Pregunto ignorándome._

_-No podrá ver- Respondió Tsunade-sama- Tendré que reubicarla y no dejarla sola. Gracias por traerla Sasuke._

_-Hyuga, deja de llorar- Ordeno, pero solo aumentaba mi llanto._

_-Ya no soy una Hyuga- Ya no lo soy. Nunca más…._

_-Hmph_

_-Sasuke, aprovechó el momento para encargarte a Hinata._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Eh? Sasuke-kun ¿encargado de mí?_

_-Tsunade no me jodas…._

-Tranquila Hinata- Tsunade-sama me saco de mis recuerdos- En este momento te aplicaremos la anestesia.

-entendido….

Pronto quedaría inconsciente, cuando despertara volvería a ver, después de 6 meses , nuevamente vería la luz del día.

Sasuke-kun…. A pesar de todo, cuando vea nuevamente te buscare, porque me enamore de ti. Porque te amé todo este tiempo. Mi único impedimento para estar contigo era este, no me importa si lo era simple caridad la que tuviste conmigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

_-Dormirás aquí- Hablo firme, ahora vivía en la casa Uchiha._

_Sasuke vivía solo con Juugo, habían preparado un cuarto para mí , tenía problemas aun en sentir las presencias por el chakra , sin mi Byuakugan era casi imposible, sin embargo Sasuke-kun dijo que me enseñaría._

_-Si necesitas algo, puedes llamar a Juugo._

_-Gra-cias por todo Sasuke-kun_

_-hmph_

_Aquella noche la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta los truenos me asustaban, lloraba en silencio. Mi vida cambio tanto por mi estupidez, ahora era una arrimada._

_-Ma-maa…. Tengo miedo._

_Incluso ella debería avergonzarse de mi….no quiero ver más, no quiero vivir asi._

_-¿Cómo planeas que duerma si haces tanto ruido?_

_-¿Sasuke-kun, que hace aquí?_

_-Supuse que no dormirías con la tormenta – Sentí como se acercaba, a pesar de que no sentí cuando entro y se acostó.-Si quieres… bueno tú_

_En ese momento un trueno volvió a sonar, tenía tanto miedo que abrace a Sasuke-kun. –me aferre a él, no sabía si le molestaba o no._

_-Emmmm_

_-Lo siento, tengo miedo._

_-No hay problema, me quedare contigo._

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, apenas recobraba el conocimiento. ¿Podré ver? Quería deshacerme de estas vendas, quería ser libre nuevamente.

_-¡Idiota! ¡No puedes salir asi!_

_-Lo siento….no quiero estar aquí, me siento aprisionada quiero ser libre._

_-Me preocupas…-¿qué?- Tsunade me matara si te pasa algo…._

Ahora si soy libre Sasuke-kun , vivimos tanto tiempo juntos, pensé que realmente podía llegar a ser importante para ti, aquellas noches frías en las que me cuidabas. Aquellos ánimos subliminales que me dabas. Tus detalles obligados por la Hokage, lo cuidadoso que eras conmigo. Solo fue tu pena ¿no?

**Continúe dependiendo de ti….Aunque ahora diga que te odio, seguiré extrañándote**

-Sasuke….

Quiero quitarme los vendajes de una vez, y verlo a la cara. Verlo yéndose con otra, diciéndole que siempre fui un estorbo para él.

-Te odio….

A pocos minutos, sentí las presencias de Naruto-kun, Sakura-san , Ino-Chan y mis fieles amigos, Shino-kun y Kiba-kun. Serían los primeros que vería, después de tanto.

Me siento tonta esperando sentir tu chakra, si es más que obvio que no vendrás…

**Honestamente, no quiero que seas feliz. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus sentimientos se habían marchitado?**

-¡Hinata-Chan! ¡Por fin podrás ver nuevamente!- Naruto, mi rubio soñado me abrazaba.

-Hina, por fin…- Ino, mi mejor amiga comenzó a retirarme las vendas, veía un poco borroso. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas.

Todo era hermoso, mi cuarto se encontraba lleno de flores, mis compañeros tenían un pastel en las manos. Mi amiga me abrazaba. Nuevamente veía….por fin.

-Gr-acias a todos….¡Gracias!- Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, los veía nuevamente.

Los ojos azules de Naruto e Ino eran hermosos, el bello cabello rosa de Sakura. La piel canela de Kiba , el misteriosos Shino no había cambiado.

-Hinata-chan , el negro te asienta muy bien.- Me alcanzaron un espejo.

Mis nuevos ojos eran negros, tan oscuros como la noche.

-Sasuke-teme, no podía venir- Hablo nuevamente Naruto-kun , llamando por completo mi atención – Solo me dijo, que fue divertido. Dijo que lo entenderías….

_-Hinata, debes estar más concentrada- Hablo firme.- Si no eres capaz de sentir mejor el chakra no podrás moverte sola sin chocar con el alguien._

_-N-o es tan fa-cil._

_-Hmph_

_-Sasuke-kun- Trague antes de preguntarle-¿P-or que me ayudas?_

_-Hmph , Tsunade te dejo a mi cargo._

_-¿E-s tu única razón?_

_-Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír- Sentía un fuerte sonrojo- Es divertido._

Abrace a mis amigos, abandonando aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. Mis amigos estaban conmigo, me alegro de no haberte dado algún beso, aunque no pueda olvidarte.

Esta noche me quedaría con Ino-chan, mañana iría a ver a Kurenai-Sensei

_-No llores, no me dejas dormir_

¿Por qué aun estas en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz? Durante el camino, vi a todos lados buscándote, ni siquiera te asomaste…. ¿Porque amarte? ¿Qué hiciste para que este sentimiento crezca tanto? ¿Por qué siento este vínculo entre los dos?

-Hina, ¿En qué tanto piensas?- Pregunto mi mejor amiga.- Ahora todo va estar mejor, ya no tienes que preocuparte.

-Si… pero- Trague grueso, luego me anime a preguntar - ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke-kun?

-¿Sasuke?-Hizo un gesto de asombro- Bueno no lo veo desde hace unos días, según me dijo Karin dejaría de ser un shinobi.

-Ya veo…..

Esa noche fue larga, nuevamente llovía…. Estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir en sus brazos… tal vez mi error fue creerme su novia, cuando tan solo era su deber.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente, imaginándote.

_-Juugo-san ¿Dónde se encuentra Sasuke-kun?_

_- Creo que salió con una chica- Respondió, ¿una chica? – Sasuke es muy popular con las chicas._

_Era cierto, que comparación habría entre una chica normal y yo , una pobre ciega que dependía de él._

_Más tarde esa noche, ahora entiendo todo mi error. _

_-¿Aun despierta?- Lo escuche._

_-No podía dormir._

_-Hmph, descansa._

_-No puedo._

_-¿Porque?_

_-¿Po-rque?- Era demasiado para mi.- Estoy harta…. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero que todo sea como antes! ¡No soy más que una carga! ¡No entiendes lo que es estar asi!_

_-Pensé que no te importaba…_

_-¿no me importaba? ¡Quiero volver a vivir! ¡Nunca entenderías lo que se siente estar asi Sasuke! ¡Quiero poder salir, quiero casarme! ¡Quiero ver cómo sería un hijo mío ! ¡Soy humana y ya no puedo seguir así..! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A VER!_

_-Deja de ser una niña engreída, Hyuga…_

_-¡No soy una Hyuga! ¡No tengo hogar! ¡No tengo clan!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Fue una noche tranquila, pero tan vacía… tal vez debería buscarlo. El me abandono apenas supo que podría ver nuevamente.

Hay tantas cosas que nunca le dije…. Como que lo amaba, y aun lo hago aunque ya no este junte a él.

Armándome de valor deje la casa de Ino-Chan, me costaba reconocer el camino, hace tanto que no veía había olvidado el camino. Siempre que iba salía de casa estaba con Sasuke o Juugo.

Tengo miedo a verlo…

_-¡Hinata-san han conseguido un donante!_

_-¿Qué?- Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mí.-¿D-e ve-rdad Juugo-san?_

_-¡Sí! Sasuke me lo acaba de comentar._

_-¡Sasuke-kun volverle a ver!- Casi grite emocionada- ¡Volverle a ver!_

_-Si, por fin te largaras de aquí._

_Mis palabras se acumularon en mi boca, comenzaba a sentir un dudo en la largarte._

_-Estaba asqueado de tener que cuidar. Ahora que veras nuevamente, no quiero verte de nuevo aquí._

Fue entonces cuando rompió mi corazón, entre a la casa Uchiha. Juugo-san no estaba. Me dirigí hacia la habitación que solíamos compartir, todo era distinto a como lo imagine, pero me sentía en casa.

Pude sentir su presencia al final del corredor, en aquella habitación, camine lentamente.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Hinata, te sentí desde que entraste. – Entre pero, no podía creerlo que veía.- Hmph

-Sasuke –kun , yo te- Calle al notar algo extraño en él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras limpiaba su katana.

-Creí pedirte que no volvieras.

-¿Por qué tu…? No puede ser…..

-Que fastidio, ¿siempre eres tan llorona? Creí haberte dicho que no me gustaba verte asi.

-T-u…. no me ves ¿cierto?

-Eh visto suficiente…..el resto te lo dejo a ti Hinata.

No lo entiendo…. No lo entiendo…. No lo entiendo. Ahora me sentía peor, sus ojos eran los mios.

_-¿no me importaba? ¡Quiero volver a vivir! ¡Nunca entenderías lo que se siente estar asi Sasuke! ¡Quiero poder salir, quiero casarme! ¡Quiero ver cómo sería un hijo mío ! ¡Soy humana y ya no puedo seguir así..! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A VER!_

- tu, no puedes hacerme esto…

-Fue divertido, más de lo que pensé… eres muy torpe como para dejarte sola por tu cuenta, no puedes sentir presencias con facilidad, no hacían falta. Vive.

-No…no...yo te amo.

-Hmph

-No puedes hacerme esto.

-Vive y mira el mundo por los dos- Tomaba la katana entre sus manos, comenzando a sangrar. – Ya vi suficiente, ahora te toca a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No sabia como terminarlo x.x**

**Aqui los links de las canciones. SOLO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN.**

**www . youtube watch?v=AyKMQTml3FA**

** www . youtube watch?v=twEGSGpLiyc**

**En fin espero sea de su agrados, dedicado a JenSchiffer .**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

**Nos vemos.**

**Izumi**


End file.
